Away with the Wind
by PandaMAge14
Summary: Wendy isn't the only wind dragon slayer. Once upon a time, there was another dragon slayer at Fairytail. This particular dragon slayer left to build his own guild after experiencing fairytail. But was that the only reason he left?
1. The ways of the Wind

**Disclaimer- I do not own fairytail. I do own my own ideas and characters.**

**Apart from that, hope you enjoy. :D Hope you enjoy and don't find it to confusing. Please remember to review! **

**Also, when a new paragraph starts (i.e where the line is) it usually means time has passed. In case you are confused, there is a sudden switch after the first paragraph (not including this one) to a very different time. Ok, enough of the tutorial! start reading and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lucy gasped. "Was there really another dragon slayer?" "Yep" Natsu replied, looking at the request board. Gajeel looked up from where he was sitting, and Wendy walked<p>

over, interested. "Well where is he?" Lucy persisted. " He left to make his own guild. you will probably meet him someday. He visits occasionally." The usually energetic Natsu

suddenly looked sad. But Gajeel, Wendy and Lucy were to curious to back down now. "What is his guild called?" Wendy asked, truly interested. "Dragon Wind" Gajeel and

Lucy gasped. "You mean the famous guild?" but Natsu suddenly dropped the request he was holding and ran out the door. People stared. "What's up with him?" Gajeel asked. Gray sighed. "He was a great

friend of ours. We don't like to talk about it. Not after what happened." Lucy was dying of curiosity, but knew now was the time to shut up. Wendy, and even Gajeel, took the

hint. "Don't worry, Natsu will be back to himself in no time" Erza said, straining to act cheerful. It was very out of character for her. _What could have possibly happened? _Lucy silently wondered.

* * *

><p>"Granden is a great master and father. He teaches me the ways of the wind. I love being with him. He is always so kind and caring. Oh, did I mention he is a dragon?"<p>

* * *

><p>My name is Kid. Kid Dragden. I know, great isn't it? But Granden doesn't know much when it comes to humans (especially names, as you can probably tell). But<p>

I don't mind. Humans are strange creatures, and I don't need them if I have Granden. In fact, I used to think I was a dragon, but Granden just

recently revealed it to me when I turned ten, two weeks ago. It was a shock, to say the least. But it hasn't made me any less loving of him. After

all, he raised me since I was 0 years old. Which brings me to my next point- how I ended up With Granden in the first place. According to him, he

found me when a women was escaping some strange men who were shouting stuff about 'recruits.' "When she saw me she ran to me and thrust

you to me. She wasn't even scared of me. She had another boy that was about four years old, he looked just like you. But then the men came into

sight, and I couldn't afford to reveal myself to anyone else, so I had to disappear. She never had time to give me the other boy. I try not to

meddle with humans, but I couldn't deny a mothers' love." And that's how I got here. I tried to ask details about my mother, but Granden doesn't

know anything except she and my brother had blue hair, just like me.

* * *

><p>Granden smiled as I shouted in success. I had just cut a tree in half with my 'wing slash of the wind dragon' attack. "I think you are almost ready<p>

to learn to fly" Granden said. My smile widened. "Now?" I asked, excitedly. "Tomorrow, son. You have had a long day. And flying takes many years to truly master." He was right. I was

exhausted. It was dark, too. About 7:00pm. I yawned. "Time for bed" Granden decided. He lay down and I snuggled next to him as he folded his

wing over me. "When can I meet cousin Wendy?" I asked, voice muffled by his warm wing. "Someday, I promise. Sister Grandine is busy teaching

her just like I am you. She is young, barely a hatchling. Give them time to settle." "Tell me about flying, then" "Flying is a technique for humans.

Years ago, when dragons ruled, wind dragon slayers were able to cause an updraft for themselves and fly. However, only the most masterful

magicians can do it. It requires such precision in the control of magic. You need to be able to push wind into the exact areas of your body when

you wish to turn. You need to be able to keep the wind's speed in check with your own body, depending on how fast you go. There are many

other things too. Remember, son, flying is a spell only for those with the purest of souls and bravest of hearts. Only those with inner peace. But for now, you need rest." I sighed and lay back down against him. I loved Granden. What would I do without him?

* * *

><p>I woke to the cold air on my skin. I opened my eyes in confusion. I couldn't sense Granden's body next to my own. "Granden?" I shouted. I<p>

stretched and checked the surrounding area. This was unusual. Granden didn't usually go off like this. I shrugged. If he was away, I guess I will

have to get breakfast. I head off into the forest, soft moss brushing against my feet. The trees looked as tall as the sky. I love the forest, but I don't like meat for breakfast.

So I decided to get berries and some roasted crickets. I hunted some down, and arranged them on a piece of bark I eat off. Berries as the salad, crickets as the protein. I

stuffed it down, but still Granden hadn't arrived. I waited for hours, pacing the small clearing. Days passed. I slept by a campfire I had quickly made, but slept fitfully. "Why

would he do this?" I wondered to myself. Finally, after a month had passed, I left. I had never thought Granden would just abandon me. Was this some sick

joke? I half stormed, half cried my way out of the clearing, and days later, out of the forest. Into the human world.

* * *

><p>I smiled sadly at the young receptionist lady. "I will have to go somewhere else. I don't have enough money." She looked at me in pity and I heard<p>

an audible "aww" from her. "Tell you what. I'll lower the price just for you." I let my face suddenly light up. Yep, I had this one in the bag. "Thank

you!" I said, happily. She showed me to a room. It was small and not very clean, but I didn't mind. I was only staying for a night anyway. I gave her

what meagre cash I had, and she giggled at my happy expression as she walked away. As soon as I had entered the human world, I had to learn to

scrape by. I had been sleeping in the streets when I had first entered the human world, but soon realised that wasn't how things worked. So I

found the weak spot in humans and preyed on it in order to survive. I got money from whatever small jobs I found, or simply holding a sign out

on the street. About 40% of people would fall for the cute face and 'I don't have anything' expression, just like the receptionist and lower the

price. The others are a bit trickier to figure out. I flopped on the bed. Damn, I needed somewhere to stay. And I was so close to where that is. I

was just one town away from it, I was sure of it. One town away from Magnolia's famous guild. I had heard from many people about the most

amazing guild, Fairytail. I knew as soon as I heard of guilds that I wanted to be in one. So why not the most amazing one? Though I heard there

was a really hard test you had to do to get in. Apparently only one in one hundred thousand ever pass, which is why not many people are in

Fairytail. But I had to try. If I don't get in, I will just join another guild. I fell asleep, thinking of what was to come. As soon as the sun peaked over the horizon in the morning, I left.

Fairytail, here I come!

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

This is my first fanfiction. I hope you will review and tell me if you liked it and what I should improve on. Let me know if you want me to continue writing this! Thanks.

**Here is a hint to what will happen next chapter:**

I hate long tests!

Natsu is a cute kid, you have to admit.


	2. The test

I could see the top of it over the last hill. The forest about me cast shadows over the building, but a spark of light could be seen from where I stood. Finally,

after months of travel, I had found it! The testing area for Fairytail! I sprinted forward in wonder as the grand building towered- Hang on, did I have the right

place? I frowned as the small, half collapsed building came into sight. It was the dull colour of the bricks that made it, weather worn with two smashed

windows out the front. The tin roof glinted in the last of the evening sun's rays. A front porch lay at the front, trampled on by generations of feet, The sandy

clearing around it milling with people. There was a campfire outside, as it was getting dark. This had to be the right place, because so many people were

there. I heard shouts and laughter as I walked towards the group of one hundred or so, disappointed at the display. There were many scary men, boasting

about their magic and showing off their muscles. Magic isn't allowed in the clearing, and it has a spell cast on it to stop the flow of it. I feel my magic drain

away as I step over the invisible barrier. A few people spotted me as I walked closer, pointing and laughing at how scrawny and young I am. Damn it, I hate

people like them. Think they are so cool, but so threatening. I felt strangely exposed with my magic gone. I ignore them. The test is meant to start soon- I

hope they hurry up. But then again, what would I do if it were one of those written tests? It most likely is, if they have blocked off the magic. But then again,

magic can be used in the building. So confusing! I won't last a minute if it is a written exam… oh well, no point in stressing. I spot a boy about my age with

pink hair looking about suspiciously, like he is about to do something naughty. He was standing next to the campfire, alone. I start to walk over, but then the

boy starts to reach out to the fire.

* * *

><p>"HEY!" I shout, taking a flying leap and pushing him away from it. He falls over with a yelp, landing on his backside. People turn around to stare. "Do you<p>

want to die?" I snap, the boy standing up and brushing the sand off his bum, angrily. "What's your problem?!" He shrieks in rage. I stare at him,

dumbfounded. "Do you even know what a fire is? You are an idiot. I was saving you!" "I was just hungry. I don't need saving!" He lunges at me, baring his

teeth. I snarl and grab his fist before it reaches me, and almost stumble, shocked from the impact. Dimly, I hear people chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" We

glare at each other, faces only inches away. His slanted black eyes look into mine, searching for a fighting spirit. I don't let go of his fist. The wind picks up,

and the fire burns higher. I feel the rage spread throughout me. Who do you think you are! Were you planning on cooking your hand? I shout in my mind.

Suddenly our glare is broken from the slam of the rickety front door of the shack thing. "Everyone gather around!" A voice booms out, terrifyingly. Someone

screams. I whip around, forgetting the boy momentarily, and see a monster.

* * *

><p>I couldn't make out the monster's features from the shadows, but it was huge! "Master! Remember the barrier-" A boy's voice from the old building whispers<p>

loudly in the silence, but too late. The monster steps off the porch, and to the crowd's astonishment, it shrinks rapidly to a tiny old man in a weird outfit.

"Oops. So much for first impressions" He mumbles. A dead silence thickens the air. The old man clears his throat. I hear a snicker from inside the shack. "I

win the bet. I so told you, Erza." "You should have more faith in the master, Mirajane" The girl called Erza, replies. The small man quickly shouts something

in comprehendible, obviously trying to draw the attention away from the girls talking. "Is this a joke?" someone asks. "Of course not! I simply had a, umm…"

"I'm leaving! What kind of sick guild is this, anyway! Fairytail is meant to be the best!" A man shouts, and walks away. People start muttering and follow him.

The little man sighs. About a quarter of the people left. "Everyone, my name is Makarov! I am to be your guild master if you pass this test." Whispering

breaks out among the group. "Him, the guild master? The famous Makarov?" I turn to the boy, and see him grinning broadly. "Isn't that old man awesome?"

He whispers to me, like he has completely forgotten the fight we almost got into. I have to smile at such an innocent face. "Yea!" I reply. "We will now

commence the test! Please form a line." The remaining crowd shuffle into a line, shoving and pushing. It had gotten dark, the only light being the fire. I stand

behind the boy, about halfway through the line. "What's your name?" I ask as chatter starts to break out. "I am Natsu! What about you?" "My name is kid"

and with that, we laugh and talk like we had known each other for years. About fifteen minutes later, it is Natsu's turn. I wish him good luck, and he gives me

a thumbs up in return. I wait impatiently, and a few minutes later the boy with the same voice that warned the guild master of the barrier, beckons me

inside. He had white hair and kind face. I walk inside, the floorboards creaking. The shack had two rooms. I hear loud laughter and chatter from one, but we

pass it and walk to the next room. I open the door slowly, and it groans in protest. I take my first step forward towards my destiny.

* * *

><p>I enter and find the old man sitting on a chair at a table, waiting. The only lighting a lantern on the table. He points to the chair opposite to him. "Have a<p>

seat, boy" I almost laugh as I notice his chair has been raised a few inches, his legs dangling ridiculously. I hold it in and keep a solemn face. He studies my

face for a few moments. I was expecting some sort of battle arena, or underground tunnels, but this is just… Normal. "I want you to answer a few questions I

have. Take as long as you want to answer. And no lying- You will be kicked out immediately. I can sense a lie from a mile away" He grins toothily at me. The

light casts eerie shadows on his face. I simply nod. Why would I lie, anyway? What kind of questions will he ask? "Question one: What is your greatest fear?"

I frown. What has that got to do with anything? But I play along anyway. I ponder it for a bit. I definitely hate the ocean- so scary. Who knows what kinds of

things lie in those deep, dark depths? It's like looking into a void. I open my mouth to tell him, but then I see his expression, the way he looks at me intently,

and I know there is more to this question then simple fears. I think about Granden, and how he disappeared. I stare at the lantern. "My greatest fear is not

bringing back the one I love." I tell him. He looks at me a moment, then moves on. "Question two: Why have you chosen Fairytail." This one was easy.

"Because everyone says it is the strongest guild, and I want to learn lots of new magic. I want to learn lots of cool stuff and make some hu- I mean, friends."

I quickly recover. I almost said 'human' friends. That would have been weird. I know it isn't the most heroic reason, and is pretty selfish, but if he won't

accept me for who I am, he can beat it! Plus, He's the one who wants me to not lie. I notice him with a half-smile. "Ok, third question" He lowers his voice

and quickly checks the doorway. He grins mischievously. "Do you think I'm cool?" Is this guy serious? Why would I admit that? My face turns red. "Ahh,

ummm…" I trail off, and his smile broadens. "I like you already! I knew I had the talent to look cool! Laxus, I totally won this bet! I got two likes! Even if they

both were little kids..." He babbles on. Damn this old geezer, preying on my feelings. But still, I like him. Finally he finishes his internal victory and turns back

to me, His eyes shadowed and an angry look on his face. I flinch back, contemplating whether I should run or fight. "The last question: Will you join

Fairytail?" I gasp. Did I hear that right? This guy is crazy. Why would I join when he has such murderous intent? But just at that moment, he reverts to his

huge smile and I realise he is just playing. My solemn look evaporates and I jump into the air, whooping. "Yes!" I shout. He laughs. "Welcome to Fairytail!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

I am proud of myself. I did that in one day, Which is why you might find it pretty grammatically bad, but I will update it over the next few days/weeks. Anyway, please review!

**Hint for next chapter:**

All the born and raised dragon slayers have something in common. And I'm not talking about their magic.


End file.
